The process of scheduling programs tends to be tedious and relies a lot on the experience and judgment of the programmers or programming planners. The goals of programming a TV schedule are geared geared towards scheduling programs in order to get the highest ratings, and/or to save on programming cost. Furthermore, the goals of sales is to maximize advertisement revenue through selling as much advertising capacity as possible at the highest possible price. Although sales may share the goal of maximizing ratings, they may want to utilize programs that are advertiser friendly to a greater extent that other programs. The programming goals and the sales goals often conflict.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.